The invention relates to sugar-cane harvesters, and more particular to means for adjusting the movement of the harvester cutter in its travelling path over the ground.
In the constructions of sugar-cane harvesters known in the art the major part of the weight of the swingable cutter unit is counteracted by a relatively strong spring whereas the remaining part of this weight is merely transmitted to a skid travelling in contact with the ground. The advantage of such constructions is that the movement of the skid over uneven ground may be adjusted so as to prevent the skid from getting stuck in the soil when the skid meets raised portions during travelling of the harvester. It has been however, found that such adjustment is possible only within certain limits, that is, due to certain characteristics of the springs to be used in such arrangements, the springs are not able to maintain the weight at which the skid has to rest on the ground constant over relatively large area of swinging movement of the unit.